Conventionally, an electronic device such as a hybrid IC disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-H05-21492 has an electronic circuit and a case that seals the circuit. More practically, the hybrid IC includes a hybrid IC substrate having a lead wire and a resin film for sealing the hybrid IC substrate. The resin film is molded by using a molding die. The molding die is an upper die and a lower die. In the lower die, plural holding members that protrude from an upper side of the lower die into a molding space are disposed. The holding members are movable in up-down directions. The hybrid IC substrate is arranged on the holding members protruding into the molding space with the lead wire inserted in a reception gutter. The holding members are retracted downward after melted resin is introduced into the molding space through a transfer passage and a submarine gate and the resin fills up the molding space. Then, the resin is further introduced into the molding space in a pressurized manner. The resin film for sealing the hybrid IC substrate is formed in the above-described manner.
The hybrid IC may be affected by the sealing resin if the electronic component on the hybrid IC substrate is directly sealed by the resin depending on the characteristic of the resin. That is, the connection between the electronic component and the substrate may be, for example, affected by the sealing resin in terms of electronic connection or the like. More practically, a reaction force and/or thermal stress may be applied to the connection from the sealing resin.
On the other hand, the electronic component on the hybrid IC substrate may be housed in an electronic circuit case in a sealing manner prior to the sealing by the resin. However, when the resin is introduced into the molding space, the hybrid IC substrate and the electronic circuit case are placed under resin introduction pressure. When pressurized, the hybrid IC substrate may be deformed and a gap may be formed between the substrate and the electronic circuit case. When the gap is formed, the resin may leak into the electronic circuit case. Further, the resin leak into the component case can not be detected from the appearance of the electronic device. Therefore, some of the electronic devices have to be sampled and cut, for example, to detect if the resin leaks into the electronic circuit case in the device.